


Sidestory: The Fairy and the Snake

by McNuggets



Series: Bullshit and Shenanigans [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: While Avery and the group are on vacation, Runa enters a turf war between two gangs.
Relationships: Runa Lycroft/Kirin Orochira
Series: Bullshit and Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sidestory: The Fairy and the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture and it lead to this.

_This world isn’t as black and white as many humans make it. Magic exists, you just can’t see it. The world is so modern and immersed in technology that magic isn’t as exciting as it should be. Yet the humans are the problem. Demi-humans such as we cannot live among other humans as ourselves. If humans go after other humans because of a slight difference in skin color, imagine what humans would do if they knew Demi-humans existed. Foxes, demons, witches, merfolk, none of us would be safe if humans knew the truth. Though, people like us have long-since been able to survive among humans whilst keeping ourselves secret. Those who are like us know who we are with just one look. We have evolved with humans, we have learned to use technology, and we keep our magic to ourselves. Yet, there are some of us who yearn to explore, yearn to take. Our instincts are our perception, if we see something we want then we will get it. If we feel that we’re being threatened then we attack. If something scares us, then we stay away from it. If something catches our attention, then we become curious._

_Demi-humans such as we have figured out how to live in the urban jungle that humans call cities. Gangs are formed, territories are made, we withhold power for money and that is how we get by. The modern-day mafia, our real identities are secret, and we survive with our instincts and what we do with them. Humans don’t think anything of it, we’re just normal troublemakers, every-day hooligans that cater to violence and wealth. It’s okay. We don’t mind. If it keeps them from discovering what we are, then we will accept their judgement._

_Though, it only takes a few special humans to rattle the strongest of our brood._

He looked out of place, wearing leather, a snakeskin jacket over a heavily tattooed chest, leather trousers, and steel-tipped boots. He had to agree with himself, he wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this under normal circumstances. The cafe, however, was between his gang’s territory and a rival’s, which meant he had the lucky chance to meet the human legend that his brothers have been yapping about for the past three weeks. When a cat went up to sniff at his boots he made a look of disgust, nudging the small creature back with his toe before making his way to the front counter, sitting on the available chair as he waited.

A younger man approached him after that, wearing a brown apron and what looked like to be cat ears atop his head. “Welcome to Avery’s Cat Cafe, sir, do you wish to order or do you want some time to think about it?”

The man settled his elbows on the counter, staring at the man evenly. “I’m lookin’ for yer manager.”

Alexander quirked his head to the side, “Sorry, sir, Mr. Lycroft is out on a vacation. I’m Alexander, the assistant manager, is there something I—“

The man shoved himself out of the seat, his mood dropping. “Nah, save it. I wanted to speak to him directly.” He turned to make his way to the door, only to step back as it flew open to a kick from the other side, exposing a woman holding way too many boxes.

“Alex, help please?” Her voice raised.

Before Alex could get to her, the man reached forward to take half the load, “Yer gonna get yourself killed—“ He paused, weighing the boxes in his arms, “How’re ya carryin’ those?”

Runa giggled, catching the man’s attention. He finally looked at her, noting the blue eye and the eyepatch covering her right side. The smile she gave him was almost electric.

“I can carry more than this, it’s just too high.” She told him without batting an eye, passing the man so she could take the boxes to the back office. The man followed, his eyes trailing to her ass in the jean shorts she was wearing.

“Yeh can bounce a quarter off that…” He mumbled to himself, averting his eyes.

“Set it down here.” She dropped the boxes on her brother’s desk, and the man did as he was told. “I’m sure my brother will get around to it when he comes back.”

He looked at her, “Yer brother, the manager?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, “Runa Lycroft, I’m in charge of the cafe until he comes back.”

As she held out her hand the man stared at it, suddenly losing all track of his thoughts before registering her name. This was the girl. “Kirin.” He said then, reaching out to shake her hand. “Kirin Orochira. I came here b’cause I wanted to talk to the manager.”

Runa smiled slowly, “Well, you’re looking at her. Temporary, of course.”

The man’s golden eyes appraised what was in front of her. She looked so small, but he knew with a body like hers she was limber as all fuck. Could the rumors be true that she had taken down so many men? “Ah, I’m actually here to persuade ya to consider takin’ up protection services.”

“Protection, hm?” She kept her smile, moving to press a finger and thumb to the tabletop as she looked to consider the possibility. “I’m pretty sure we can protect it fine ourselves.”

Kirin was prepared for the answer, raking his fingers through his black hair as he nodded, “Uh-huh. So, by choosing this yer puttin’ yer business in danger of bein’ targeted by others.”

She tapped the tabletop twice and stepped closer to him, keeping the smile as she tilted her head upward to look directly into his eyes. The two stood there for a moment before the sound of a cat broke her attention away. Runa didn’t say anything, moving to pick up the cat and lightly toss it out of the room before shutting the door with an audible click. “Are you threatening me?” She pressed her back against the door and raised her arm, reaching for the highest lock against the door and flipping it forward. “Because I know how to deal with threats.”

Kirin turned to watch her, feeling a sudden twitch in his eye and an anxious tapping his foot brought on by the thought of seeing just how strong this woman was. It always happened, at the slight change of the atmosphere and the taste of the thick air his muscles twitched with the anticipation to prove himself the better man. The thought of having this woman under him wasn’t a bad thought, especially if there was a good fight that led him to it.

Runa kept her eye on Kirin, seeing how he tensed up for what he knew was coming. She chuckled and stepped away from the door, striding over to him and shoving him against the desk. She leaned against him, reaching out past him to shove the heavy boxes off of the desk, resounding in a large crash, before grasping him by his jacket and pulling him up to sit onto the surface. “Here’s how it’s going to go.” She said in a softer voice, one that didn’t carry out into the next room. “I’m going to open the door.” Runa climbed up into his lap, straddling him on the desk and gripping the leather of his jacket. Their faces were mere centimeters away, and Kirin, if he dared to, could close the rest of that distance. Runa’s cold blue eye kept him pinned. “You’re going to walk out of that door.” She continued, idly feeling the snakeskin and smoothing it out on his chest. “You’re going to order yourself a coffee to go, and then you’re going to leave my assistant manager a tip before you turn that leather-bound ass of yours to the front door and leave.” She leaned in closer, her lips now close to his ear.

“When you get back to your little gang, you’re going to tell your leader that Fairy sends her love, and that I allowed you to leave with a working windpipe. You’ll give him the coffee and tell him that I appreciate the offer but if any of you goons come back to the cafe again, I will personally hand their asses to them.”

Her words were like velvet licking his ear and he suppressed any reaction that her whispers would have brought, only holding his breath until Runa finally distanced herself, still smiling, but now it looked to be a devious one that was full of promises. He praised himself on his restraint, finally standing up off of the table. “I hope yer able to back up your threats, little miss.” He said then, “No gang leader likes bein’ told no.”

Runa giggled again, though this time it was a lower octave. She didn’t reply to that, striding back to the door to unlock it, opening it slowly. “You can go now.”

Kirin didn’t test his luck, heading out the door of the office and making his way back to the counter, ordering a coffee and taking out his wallet for a tip. He could feel Runa’s eye on him as he paid for the coffee, taking the cup and heading out of the cafe.

Halfway back to the hideout he stopped in an alleyway. Leaning against the wall, he brought the cup to his lips to taste it, before cringing and moving it away from his mouth. The coffee was cold. He let out a sigh, taking it to a trash bin and tossing it in. The next thing on his mind was how to tell his boss that she refused the offer, before thinking back on what she had done to refuse him, practically climbing in his lap and seducing him while telling him to fuck off. A half-smile formed on his face and he laughed slightly, his eyes glancing back to the street behind him.

“Fairy, huh?”

He wondered just how dangerous a fairy can be.

* * *

After informing his boss about Runa’s reply, mentioning Fairy had gotten him a strange look in his superior’s eyes. He assumed that the man would order him to return to the cafe and strong-arm the woman into accepting their protection. Instead, he told Kirin to wait, to watch over her and look for an opening. It didn't make any sense to Kirin, though he had no qualms in shadowing the woman.

Runa Lycroft didn't stay at the cafe for too long. He learned that she often worked between both her and her brother’s businesses. Within a week he had learned just what she did for a living, rescuing abused animals from their seedy owners. The way she would do it was the part that he enjoyed the most. If they didn't relent then she would persuade them. The way she wielded her bat gave him goosebumps.

Runa’s Rescue wasn't in any territory that he knew of, in fact her and her brother’s businesses were specifically located in neutral areas that weren't under anyone’s control. It was like they knew what they were doing when they set up shop. He didn't put it past either the Demon or the Fairy to do research on the city they established themselves in. Like they knew how the game was played...

Though, he wasn't the only one who was just learning about their neutral properties, as it seemed the rival gang closest to Avery’s Cat Cafe was doing their own research. Kirin caught one of the Northern Tiger’s boys lurking around the establishment. He didn't like how the man was eyeing up the building, then oogling the woman once she was outside.

It got under his nerves, how the man eyed her like she was a feast good enough to eat. He could feel his tattoo itch, his golden eyes becoming slits as he envisioned himself empaling the man’s eyes. The Tiger goon was encroaching onto his territory, and he didn't mean the cafe.

It was entertaining to watch as Runa beat the shit out of the man before he ran back to his boss with his tail between his legs. Though he knew that the fight wouldn't end there, and knowing the leader of the gang, he wouldn't take too kindly to being beaten by a human female.

He wondered if this was the opening that his boss told him about.

* * *

It was late at night when it was time to close up shop. Runa glanced at the clock on the wall and then took a look around the cafe. It was quiet, no one had come in for at least a half-hour now and the kitties had gone to bed. She smiled to herself, straightening up from her spot behind the counter and walking over to the door to flip the sign from open to closed. She took her time cleaning up and putting the chairs away, taking care of the cats before shutting the lights and locking up. She would have to spend an hour to take care of the pets at the rescue shelter before coming back and sleeping on Avery’s couch.

As she stepped out onto the street, the streetlight illuminated her, casting a shadow of her form onto the pavement.

A can was kicked over, and Runa’s eye trailed over to the alleyway. Soon the shadow on the pavement was joined by five others, each one bigger than the one she had cast. A small smile reached her lips as the five bigger men stepped out of the darkness of the alley way, their eyes seemingly glowing in the dark, reflecting the light before them. “Oh, what is it now?” She recognized one of them, still bruised from the beating she had given him just the day before. “You brought friends with you.”

“That’s right bitch.” The man growled, eyeing her and taking in her lack of fear. “I’d be quaking in your pretty little boots if I were you. Boss don’t take kindly to anyone refusin’ his help.”

“Help.” She scoffed, “It’s more like a shakedown of my brother’s property, I don’t see that as help.”

“We’re just lookin’ to expand!” A second man explained, throwing his hand towards the cafe. “That cafe of yours is on unclaimed ground, and if we don’t get it first, those Southern Viper shits are gunna swoop in. You don’t want to deal with that now, do ya?”

“My brother specifically chose this building for the location.” She gave him a smile, “We’re very aware of the gangs in this city, don’t take us for a couple of idiots. The last thing we want to do is pay protection money to people that don’t deserve it, especially when they’re trying to scare us into it.”

The third man cracked his knuckles, “Either we take the property or you’re gonna regret not sayin’ yes.”

The woman stretched her arm, rolling it back and flexing. “I guess I have to take out the trash then.”

“Let’s have some fun with this little girl.” The fifth man grinned slowly, though before all of them could surround her there was a hissing noise from behind the woman. Runa felt something slide across her ankle, looking down to see a black python slithering out from between her ankles only to stop and rear up on its haunches, unhinging its jaw and exposing its inch-long sharpened fangs, hissing warningly at the five of the men before them. The men stopped, one of them taking a step backwards. The snake kept its position as the sound of footsteps clicked from behind Runa, the woman turning her head to see Kirin slowly approaching the six of them,his hands flexing before he cracked his knuckles. His chest was exposed under his snakeskin jacket, and missing was the tattoo of the serpent.

“Orochira.” The first man growled.

“Hate to interrupt but I believe five against one is too unfair. I’m here to even out the odds.”

“You.” Runa recognized the man, the same man she had told to leave at least two weeks ago. She looked back down at the snake, then to him. Why was he…

There was no time for Runa to think, as the first man let out a shout and charged at her first. As he threw out a punch, Runa parried the throw and in one fluid movement swung her fist at the second guy that was behind her. The second man dodged the punch only to barely catch Kirin’s fist. Kirin smirked, exposing sharp fangs, pulling the man close to him and kneeing him in the gut, bashing the man’s head with his elbow before tossing him away. As that was happening, the third man grappled Runa from behind, leaving guy one free to attack her front. Runa let out a laugh, kicking her leg up and slamming her foot into the man’s jaw, using her body weight to fully flip herself upward, locking her legs onto the third man’s neck and squeezing her thighs against his windpipe. The man below her wheezed, stumbling until he ran into the fourth man while he tried to throw Runa off of him. The fourth man was still, staring at the sight until Kirin barreled into his side, kicking him to the curb. Kirin and Runa’s eyes met, gold for blue, the snake-like man appraising what was in front of him before he lashed out and punched the third man in the gut. The man doubled over, and Runa took that opportunity to hop off of him, finally allowing him to breathe. Yet as that happened she was approached by the fifth man as Kirin was approached by the first. Kirin grinned, turning his attention to Runa at his side.

“Gimmie yer arms.”

Runa looked at him oddly but shrugged, extending her arms towards him, in which he grasped and with the whole of his body weight began to throw her like she was a weapon, sending her around and knocking down the third, first, and fifth man respectively, knocking them away before letting Runa go, the woman fully colliding into the fifth man. After knocking him down she grinned, curb-stomping his face while she had the chance. Kirin laughed, watching as she took care of the men that were dazed until he was attacked from behind by the second guy who put him into a headlock. Kirin let out a cry, alerting Runa but also alerting the snake nearby, who slithered over to them and shot out at the second man, biting him in the eye and sending the man howling, ripping the snake from his face as he clutched his heavily bleeding eye.

Runa used that moment to get to the trunk of her car that was parked off to the side, smiling down at the weapon she had grabbed, pulling out the metal bat with a sadistic look to her eye. “Now it’s time for me to party.”

Kirin caught the sight of the bat, grinning wildly as he stepped back. The snake felt the same energy emitting from the woman, moving to curl up the man’s leg.

The five Northern Tiger boys didn’t stand a chance, and each and every one of them wondered what kind of person this human was to be able to pummel five Demi-humans without batting an eye. By the time the final man scrambled back to where the rest had run off to, Runa was left breathing heavily, her bat coated in blood and her body sporting cuts and bruises. She stood there, a look of satisfaction to her eye as she dropped the bat, the metal clanging against the pavement as it rolled away from her feet.

Two firm hands found their way around her waist, connected to heavy arms that curled around her midsection as Kirin slid up behind her, his teeth still sharp while his pupils were slit. When Runa tried to move his grip became tighter, keeping her still. His tongue, which was thin and forked, darted out to taste the sweat on her neck. Runa took a breath and steeled herself.

“Fighting turns you on does it?” She asked with a small smirk.

“A beautiful and deadly lady would do that fer any man.” Kirin answered quietly. “How ‘bout I show you how much ya turn me on in a more private area?”

Runa giggled, soft and throaty. “Before I was stopped for this lovely battle I was on my way to take care of my other animals. You can wait.”

Kirin’s grip loosened and allowed Runa to break away. He looked frustrated that he had to wait. “Before ya go. Take Maji.”

Runa turned to give him a curious look, that is until her attention was taken away by the deadly snake that curled around her ankle. Runa watched as it continued to slither up her body, going under her clothes. That wasn't what had her shocked, it was the fact that the snake, once coiled around her body, flattened and turned into pure ink that was etched into her skin. The action left a tingling feeling to her skin and Runa blinked owlishly, starting at her arm, where the snake’s head had settled. She finally looked back at Kirin, “What are you?”

The man kept his grin, stepping back to lean against the cafe wall. “Go an’ take care of yer animals. I’ll watch this buildin’ till you come back.”

The woman kept her eye on him, nodding slowly and making her way to her car. The snake on her skin stayed in place like a real tattoo.

She wanted to ask so many questions.

She also wanted to sleep with him, but both of those could wait.

* * *

It was midnight when Runa had made it back to the cafe, though as she approached the front door she noticed that no one was around. She looked around, but she didn't see Kirin anywhere. A disappointed sigh left her mouth and she proceeded to unlock the door, stepping into the cafe and locking it behind her. There were a couple of cats still awake as the rest of them slept on. She kept herself quiet, tiptoeing past the cats and making her way up the stairs and into the first room. The first chair she had seen she proceeded to collapse into, resting her head back on the back of it and shutting her eye.

It was a lot more work than she thought it was, maintaining two establishments for an entire week. But her brother deserved a week without any problems and she owed it to the rest of them for getting them mixed up into that mess. She just never knew that by sending everyone to a private island that she was going to have to run herself ragged. Thankfully Alex was a competent enough assistant manager that Runa didn't have to run the cafe and she was able to focus on the shelter. But now with this sudden territory war she felt like she sent Avery away at the worst time. She didn't know if she could take care of an entire gang all by herself, but if they insisted on moving in...

The fact that Kirin was there to help her with those other five men meant that he had been stalking her since they met, or at least he had been keeping an eye on the cafe. Though she was glad he had come to help her. Runa looked down at her arm again, taking in the tattoo that rested on her skin. What was he to be able to command and control a tattoo like that and why did he give it to her?

As Runa sat further up, a pair of legs hooked over the back of the chair, effectively pinning Runa down onto the chair. She jolted, turning her head back only for a pair of hands to thread themselves around her neck, gently cradling her head before slowly moving down and feeling her collarbones. She could barely see him in the darkness of the room, save for the golden glow of the eyes he possessed.

“When did you—“

His hand reached up and clasped around her mouth. “Does it matter?” His voice was close, only over her head. He moved his other hand to thread his fingers through her hair, managing to undo the braid that she had put together earlier that morning, cascading her hair over her shoulders. “I hope ya don’t have any other business to attend to.”

When he removed his hand from her mouth, Runa smiled slowly. “I was planning to go to bed, since I didn't see anyone looking after the cafe.”

Kirin smirked. “Nah, got my brothers to do that for me. Also, Ya shouldn't leave the bedroom window open, anyone could just slip inside.”

Runa allowed her whole body to relax and she slid herself down, lowering herself from the confines of his legs. Once she was on the floor, she flipped her hair away from her face and got to her knees, climbing back up the chair, between his legs so that she was kneeling below him. She reached up to grasp his snakeskin jacket, tugging him down far enough that their lips connected. She kissed him hard, her tongue feeling the sharp fangs that were his teeth and coming in contact with his forked tongue. He only grunted and grasped her, pressing forward in the kiss and delving deeper, tasting every part of her before releasing her mouth entirely.

She took a moment to catch her breath, starting up at the golden snake eyes that kept her pinned in her place. Kirin only smirked, pulling her up enough that his mouth came in contact with her neck. When he bit down, Runa let out a soft whimper of pain, his fangs piercing through her skin and muscle with the bite. When he leaned his head back, he took a long look at what he had done, licking the blood from his teeth. Runa reached up to feel the bite, blood staining her fingertips.

“What are you?”

“It’s better off if I showed ya.” The man replied, giving her a hungry look.

It wasn't long until Runa began to feel hot. She let out a perplexed sound, reaching down to grasp at the hem of yer top, pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the couch. “Why am I so hot?” She moved off of the chair, pulling her hair back as the ends tickled her nipples. The feeling wasn't unwanted, and she idly felt them, sighing as she brushed her fingers across them. She didn't notice Kirin approach her, his strong hands reaching forward to caress her breasts. She groaned as he took one in his hand so he could suckle on the nipple, the sensation feeling so good that her mind went blank. When he stopped her senses came back to her, the woman starting into the golden snake eyes of her lover.

“What did...?”

“Just feel.” He whispered before kissing her, his hand trailing down to delve under her waistband. When he brushed his fingers along her clit she saw stars, her knees buckling against him as he slowly fingered her. She never knew it could feel so good, it was almost blissful, like she could easily lose herself.

Kirin grinned as Runa continued to fall further, licking her ear. “That’s right, just enjoy yerself. You’ll fly right to heaven.”

What happened next could only be described as orgasmic bliss. Runa lost herself in every sense of the word, submitting to every yearning taste and mindblowing touch that led her somewhere that few could ever happen upon in their lifetime. She came to around the second hour, realizing that she was riding Kirin so hard that she became sore. Another hour would go by until they finally settled down, Runa breathing heavily after her twentieth orgasm, resting alongside Kirin, who looked plenty sated.

It was around that time that Runa had finally registered that Kirin wasn't built like regular humans.

“You have two dicks!” she nearly yelled.

“Yea.” Kirin smirked. “If ya can't tell by now, I’m a snake.”

She blinked owlishly, “That explains the tongue...and the eyes...” She paused, her eye opening, “Wait if you’re a snake and you bit me, you have venom don’t you?”

“Yea. Enhances certain feelin's, yers was arousal.” He ran his fingers through her hair, "Imagine me beatin' someone up with that venom, they'd pass out from the pain."

The woman went quiet, looking at the clock beside the bed. “Three hours.”

“I can usually go for twenty-four.”

Runa wasn't really paying attention, more focused on his twin penises, one overlapping the other. She moved to get closer to the phalluses, reaching out to stroke them. She hardly noticed this detail when they were having sex, but then she was too blitzed out of it to even take in anything, like how they had gone from the living room to Avery’s bed.

She had to remember to change the sheets before he got back.

“Ya want to keep goin’? B’cause I'm not tired in the slightest.” He was rested against the headboard, watching Runa stroke him, first the top then the bottom. She wondered if she could take them both instead of the one, leaning forward to lick along the top shaft. Kirin sighed pleasantly, his own hand reaching out to finger her from behind. “I take it ya want another go.”

Runa sucked the shaft hard, pulling away with a slick pop and licking her lips. “I want to be there for it this time.” She bent forward again and took the second dick into her mouth, lapping her tongue along the head as she stroked the top shaft. “I want them both inside me.” She took one last lick and knelt up, moving to straddle his lap, giving Kirin a good look at her ass. He placed his hands on either side of her ass as Runa squeezed both shafts, settling on top of them and settling herself over both of his shafts.

“Gods...” Kirin sat up completely as she sank onto both of his shafts, making small whimpers as she had to get used to the girth. His hands moved to her waist, helping her rock against them. “Fuck, yer gonna drive me wild.”

“I’m stuffed.” She moaned out, grinding against his cocks as he gripped her waist harder, thrusting his hips upward. “This is so different...I feel so full.”

“I’ll make ya feel better in a minute, Ru.” His upward thrusts continued, his firm hold on her hips keeping her cemented in place. A hiss escaped him and he ground his hips against her, rocking her harshly into him.

Runa’s hands found his arms and she let out a cry, arching against him before she flipped over. Run a cried out, caught by surprise as she was forced onto her back. Kirin knelt over her, taking his dicks in his hand to press them into her. She moaned again while he pounded deep into her, Runa’s arms wrapping around his neck as Kirin was about to bite into hers.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?”

Kirin stilled, slowly looking up to see a seething man standing at the door, complete with the younger man that was hidden behind him, eyeing the show with a mischievous grin on his face.

Runa winced when she heard her brother’s voice, and if anything could ruin the mood, it was Avery. “Oh, you’re back?” She arched her back so she could catch an upside-down glimpse at her brother, smiling wide.

Avery threw his luggage right at Kirin. “I go away for a week and you decide that it’s okay to fuck random assholes in my own bed? Just what the fuck are you doing?”

“Oi! I’m not a random asshole!” Kirin managed to slip out of Runa, throwing the sheet over them both. “I just happen to be her boyfriend.”

Avery quirked a brow, folding his arms and staring at him with scrutiny. “Runa was single when we left.”

“Well, that’s a long story.” Runa rolled onto her stomach, waving at Elijah. “How was the trip?”

“It was wild!” Elijah stepped inside, as if Avery wasn’t enraged or that they weren’t just caught having sex. “So when we get there, Rhys was with us, right? Well it turns out that Rhys was just this—“

Avery clasped his hand over Elijah’s mouth, “Go and check the cats.”

Elijah looked up at his boyfriend, smirking and licking the man’s hand before leaving. Avery realized quickly that he was going to regret doing that later on.

Runa sat up, “So, you two haven’t met. Avery, this is—“

“Kirin Orochira, I know who this twat is already.” Avery folded his arms, unamused.

Runa blinked, looking from Avery to Kirin, back to Avery. “You know…?”

“Of course I do, I have a security team keeping track of the local gangs here, who you’re in bed with is their captain.”

Runa blinked, looking at Kirin, “Captain?”

The man gave Runa a smirk, “Did ya think I was some two-bit lackey? Nah, Ru, I’m high up.” He ran his thumb along her lower lip, finally turning his attention to Avery, “So ya have one of yer spies workin’ in our gang, huh?”

“Do you honestly assume that I would let my business go unprotected in a neutral area?” Avery stepped forward, “So give me a reason why I shouldn’t throw you out the window.”

Kirin shifted, folding his legs and settling his elbows to his knees, “I Ain’t here to discuss territory, I’m only here to claim it.”

Avery glared at him, “Claim it.”

“If you look closely at yer sis, I’ve already done so.” Kirin pulled a part of the sheet away from Runa’s chest, exposing the snake tattoo that was wrapped around her body. “Luckily for ya, protection for her means protection fer her kin.”

“What are you getting at?”

“What I’m sayin’ is, us Demi-humans do things differently. Claiming a mate means protection fer whatever they own, my brothers will keep ya business protected, no cost to you.”

Avery stepped back, he was becoming confused. “First witches…demons…mermen…and now Demi-humans.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “I need a fucking cigarette.”

“Wait, demons and mermen?” Runa looked at him oddly, “Just what the fuck happened to you on your trip?”

“I’ll tell you my story if you tell me just what the fuck happened with you.” Avery replied, “Just do me one favor.”

“What?”

“PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON.”

* * *

Runa was busy sweeping the lot to her shelter when they approached, the five Northern Tiger members that she had beaten up just days before. They still looked roughed up, each one sporting a patch and one of them had their arm in a sling. Her eye zeroed in on the first one, the woman slowly stopping her sweeping in order to hold her broomstick like a weapon.

“You want more, is that it?”

The second man shoved the first man out, he seemed to be holding something in his hand, his bandaged up hand. “We didn’t know you were Orochira’s woman.” The man spoke up, slowly making his way to her. “Our law says we Ain’t allowed to move in on another man’s territory.” He held out the wrapped item.

Runa put the broom handle in the crook of her arm and reached for the gift, unwrapping it slowly before stopping, her eyebrows raising at the sight of it. “Oh.”

“Sign of apology.” The man said, raising up his bandaged hand. “Orochira isn’t someone to fuck with.”

“I’ll see that he gets it.” Runa wrapped the gift back up, placing it in her pocket. The Tiger member only smiled hollowly, keeping his eye on the snake tattoo that was visible from her arm and how the snake’s eyes had color to them now.

“We won’t bother you anymore, tell him that.” He stepped back after that, snapping his fingers towards the others as they all turned to leave the parking lot. Runa watched them leave, smirking slightly and rolling her eye before returning to her sweeping.

This city was full of surprises.


End file.
